The Vampiran Wars
by Emilieish
Summary: WARNING NOT VAMPIRE DIARIES   The world is at stake and the Primeminister, Rick James has everything against him. The Vampires are back.. and ready to fight for power.
1. Prologue  World at stake

**Prologue**:

"Primeminister. This is a serious issue. Its not something to just push out of your mind. The world is at stake." angrily Mr Thornbrook snatched the book out of the the Primeministers hands.  
The Primeministers eyes narrowed. "It seems too ridiculous to me, John. The world at the end of its days? Seriously?" he rolled his eyes.  
"Well, I think you should listen to the facts, Primeminster." John Thornbrook leaned onto the desk of which behind sat the Primeminister, Rick James who was know eyeing Mr Thornbrook with mild curiosity. "Go on." he muttered.  
"Its the vampires." The word shook Rick to his core.  
"But I thought they were done with!" he snapped, jumping up and starting to pace around his room.  
John laughed. "Your sources arent very exact. Like any human could extinct the whole vampiran race! They're powerful and magical creatures, Mr Primeminister and our weakness is when we doubt them. They are not as dumb as we think, although they are extremely power hungry. Their weakness however..."  
The Primeministers eyes widened. "You know?"  
"They arent as advanced as we are. They rely on there magic and physical strength. We have the brains in this ordeal."  
Rick James puzzled over this. "But they still have the advantage."  
"Of course." replied John instantly. "Our weaponary is no match compared to their wide ranging powers."  
The Primeminister nodded. "Well, yes. But first we must arrange a meeting. Get Obama on the phone. We need help."


	2. Chapter 1  The Master and his Knights

The two figures were barely noticable as they slid along the ghostly silent street. Shrouded by the dark clouds above, they began to make there way to their shadowed destination.  
Thunder roared and the Lightning lit up the sky. Nala cursed under her breath just to find Lioran glaring at her. She glared back with equal dislike.  
"Its not like I chose to come with you. Now shut up you useless mutt." she spat.  
He felt the anger well inside him but just quickened his pace. He knew he couldnt talk back to her. They were now no more than blurs as they sped along the cobbled paths and alleyways till they came to a shining puddle of what looked like an oily substance lying over what was uknown by the few tramps and thugs that lived here. _Stupid humans _thought Nala coldly as she reached out and spread her fingers wide. "C'est le temps pour notre r gne pour commencer. " Nala literally hissed the incantation which meant, when translated **'It is time for our reign to begin**.' The french tongue being the main language of the Vampyres, it was spoken to open their own world underneath the ground, oblivious to the humans who had been searching for thousands of years to find them. With may I say, no success.  
The liquid began to bubble and she slowly reached down and touched it with the tip of her finger. Nala dissapeared as if the goo had eaten her up and pulled her into its hellhole.  
Lioran stepped forwards and repeated the act. He poked his finger into the oil and he aswell, dissapeared from sight. No humans could get in even if they knew how. The oil was poisionous to any other being except the immortal Vampyres and would kill them instantainiously.

Nala was nowhere to be found when Lioran landed in the entrance hall. He felt the growl in his stomach as he flew outside and straight for the palace. He could see her at the door and she turned and gave him a sly grin before hurrying inside.  
Damn that Vampyre. She was always begging for the attention of the Master. Anything, like perhaps, telling him everything before Lioran even got the chance to enter the palace. Well we call it a palace. It is more like a medival castle that looks long since forgotton from the outside. Most of it is ruins. But inside its decorated with the most expensive and antique-looking furnishings and paintings. The hallways have suits of armour and swords crossed over each other, hanging on the wall.  
Lioran snorted. Like we'd even need swords. Our nails were stronger than any of the feeble weak human metals.  
He blurred over to the castle and inside in less than a second. But he knew Nala would almost be finished telling the Master everything. He still ran to the room.  
The Master looked over at him as he entered. Nala had just finished telling him. He frowned at her and she returned the frown with a sweet smile that didnt reach her eyes and said _I won._  
"This is the novice Varius told you to take with you?" The Master questioned her.  
She nodded. "He's been with us just short of a year."  
_Ha whatever, I've actually been here almost two years._ he thought to himself, but kept quiet.  
The Master was the highest ranked. He was the oldest Vampyre known to them. Then there was Darian, who stood below him and was more or less, second in command.  
Varius followed in close third. He controlled the Vampyres and the ranks. He managed the missions and everything. And finally were the Knights. The Knights consisted of the five strongest or most talented Vampyres in the army, discluding The Master, Varius and Darian.  
Nala, Absolon, Blaise, Coralie and Enzo they were called.  
They considered themselves like 'royalty' and were disliked by most of the Vampyres because of there snobby attitude.  
Nala was the most powerful of them all. She had control over weather manipulation, the elements and had the ability to stun everyone within ten metres of her. She was abnormally gifted,  
even for a Vampyre and it was best to not get on her bad side.  
Absolon was the mind reader.  
Blaise could run faster than sound itself.  
Coralie could dissapear into thin air and become completely invisible and finally Enzo. Enzo couldnt speak, he had his tongue cut out when he was human, but he is the most intimidating Vampyre anyone has ever met. He makes you feel edgy, terrified and unable to keep your mouth shut. He lets out all of your secrets as if he could read your mind like Absolon. But he just makes you speak them.  
The Master can take anyones talent and keep it forever, but he can only have one talent at a time and he cannot just take it away from them. He has it, but so do they.  
Varius and Darian are both the strongest Vampyres even the Master has even known, or so he says. They could crush any Vampyre easily, and Vampyres are hard.

Then last of all, was the nomad Vampyres. We were just the Vampyres left.


End file.
